Yes, Another Marauder's Era Romance
by mrose.b
Summary: A re-write of a re-write of a Cinderella-type romance. OC X Sirius B.
1. A Note to the Readers of this Story

**Part 3:**

 **Coming to Terms**

 **Chapter 6:**

 **Going Home**

"It was the last day of Sarah's stay and although she loved her family she had become comfortable living by herself. Sure, a roommate was alright in Freshman year but now she enjoyed having a part of her day that was just hers. She knew she didn't want to go.. not really. But she must. She didn't expect the things that would happen that day to happen.

Unpacking is easy. Clothes, secrets, stories, emotions... telling them, using them is the easy part. It's packing them up again that always seems harder. You always feel as if there is one more thing that you're missing, even if you did check over and over and over, marking off every little thing. Unpacking the idea that the crystal had all been some wild dream - that her 'overactive imagination' was the culprit had been the easiest thing for her to do that week.

Finding the crystal, the crystal that her imagination had obviously made up, underneath her old bed next to a dusty journal had been the hard part.

Surely, it had to be some sort of a joke, right? But who would know about the crystals... Of all the stories she told, she never mentioned the crystal, the crystal that would let her see her dreams whenever she wished. It was unsettling. She decided to ignore it and stuff it in her bag, packing away the idea of all things being true until later.

"Here's a little going away present sweetie.' Sarah's dad said handing her a long covered tube when they reached the airport. She assumed it would be a poster and thanked him, giving him another hug. Toby hadn't been able to come with them because he was trying out for football.

"Thanks for giving me a ride." Sarah said shifting a bit. She knew that he had to get to work.

"Do me a favor and don't open that until you get home." Her dad smiled, and she nodded. He handed her some extra batteries.

 _"I can remember (I remember)_

 _Standing, by the wall (by the wall)_

 _And the guns, shot above our heads (over our heads)_

 _And we kissed, as though nothing could fall (nothing could fall)"_

The sky was full of clouds and rays of sunlight. This time Sarah had been lucky and gotten a window seat. Something about flying cleared her head.

A tawny owl followed closely, on the other side of the plane, but she couldn't see.

And a darkness followed the owl, but it could not see either.

(((Damnnnn Mel leave everyone hanging for 5 months.)))


	2. Chapter One: Introducing Destiny June

_Thursday,  
September 1st, 1977._  
 _12:00 p.m. Train to Hogwarts._

When I was younger, my mum always chastised me for seeming more interested in other people's lives than my own. She didn't understand that I wanted to be a writer one day, and that other people would end up being the characters of my stories. But I should probably consider myself lucky, mostly because she always bought me journals and let me go to that muggle writing camp over the summer. It occurs to me now that this story is going to be a confusing one, mostly because of the fact that I'm taking on one of the greatest challenges that camp sent me home with. I'm supposed to observe someone I know and write about them, and let whether they know it or not be my choice depending on my ethics. It's kinda funny now, but I immediately knew who I would write about.  
I'd like to introduce you to my friend, Destiny June.  
That chapter title I put up must be pretty confusing, considering that it makes it seem like _I'm_ Destiny. But I'm not, I'm just a friend. We're not even in the same house, I just think that with the right encouragement, she has a story worth telling.  
Look I'm really sorry if this is sorta confusing, I know that I'm sorta supposed to be impartial to all this but it's hard to start out impartial, so I'm just going to start out with the facts about Des for you.  
Her name is Destiny Alicia June and she's in my year, so a 7th year this year. She's in Gryffindor and pals around a bit with Lily Evans, and thus ends up with this set of troublemakers in Gryffindor house- these boys that call themselves the Marauders. The boys in it are James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. One of the main traits associated with Gryffindor is their bravery, and the thing I've learned the most about at this school is that traits can come in many different forms in different people.  
I know that Lily is brave for being able to handle herself after that whole bad blood thing with Severus Snape during fifth year, and that Remus Lupin is brave for dealing with his werewolf-ism. James Potter is brave for being so quick to protect his friends (and probably for asking Lily out so many times it's not even funny). Sirius I think deals with a lot of stuff at home... family disowning him and such, but I think he lives with James now. Destiny is brave for trying to keep in high spirits after her parents died shortly after her twelfth birthday. I never really understood Pettigrew but there's still time for observation there.  
Okay, so still trying to be impartial, but in my house an associated trait is loyalty. Most people seem to think that loyalty only has to do with stuff like sticking up for your friends and knowing who your enemies are and such, but I tend to think of it a bit differently. Considering my knack for finding out secrets, I consider loyalty to be my promise to myself to never tell anyone's secrets without their permission. I don't think this counts because I'm writing on this challenge for myself, not really for the sake of readers... Not anyone that can use these secrets for anything. Anyway, lets get onto what you _actually_ want to know.  
Destiny can write music, but hasn't told anyone about it. It's crazy how sweetly she can create a song out of what seems like nowhere, I mean come on that's _magic._ She has an animagus form that I'm pretty sure she was taught by her parents, and her patronus is a rabbit. She's pretty shy but a 'wiz' at transfiguration charms, and if she let her true bubbly and outrageous personality out beyond that one time that everyone had a bit too much butterbeer at Hogsmeade last year, she could probably out charm Sirius Black. I think that there's a story between those two.  
So bear with me a bit? I'll try to do a bit more formal and less personally involved of a chapter when I get the chance next time.  
Signed, _K.B._

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, and feel free to ask any questions you like Lovelies.~  
Here's a gif of a Thestral.**

 **(** **. /491ad655641bd180bd330bdccb65cc8e/tumblr_ngymfumoom1u1vo97o1_ )**


	3. Chapter Two: An Official Change

_Saturday,_

 _September 3rd, 1977  
12:30 p.m. Next to the Lake._

"So, now that we finally have a bit of time to ourselves before school really starts I think the question that begs to be asked must be asked." Marlene Mckinnon said smiling, looking around at the small group of girls that had gathered. Lily nodded in agreement, laughing slightly.  
"Did everyone go see Star Wars?" Lily asked jokingly, knowing full well that wasn't the intended question to be answered. The few that had experience with the muggle world laughed slightly, murmuring a bit and explaining to their pure-blood friends about the movie that everyone was seeming to fall in love with.  
"Okay- but seriously though, how was everyone's holiday? Did anyone meet any cute guys? Give me details." Marlene said earning a few gentle teases from the other girls at her 'need' for gossip. There were a few different stories about summer romances, crushes, and potential crushes making their way around, as well as the latest creation of the potentials list. It might be a strange thing to share, but the potentials list served two main purposes for most girls in their year; potential romance and potential disasters. The list kept girls safe from hurting each other as well as from getting hurt by boys who they knew hurt girls in one way or another.  
"James Potter. R or D?" Dahlia asked the group. Most of the girls looked to Lily, who shifted a tad and hummed.  
"Seeing as we're Head Boy and Head Girl, I think it's safe to say he's mainly potential, without affiliation." Lily stated. Destiny smiled a little bit and it was easy to understand- if one could pick up on the little signals that had been given since last year, it could be noticed that Lily didn't quite seem to dislike James as much as she previously had expressed. In fact, she really didn't seem to mind hanging out with him a bit more and more at all.  
"Sirius Black." Marlene said and several girls groaned, murmuring 'disaster' even though most had never actually dated or known much about ones who had dated him.  
"Romance." Came the quiet voice from off to the side. All the girls looked to Destiny, surprised a bit at her forwardness. Most assumed that she was mostly there because of Lily anyway, and for the past few years she had never really spoken at these meetings. There were some 'dawws' murmured quietly. (And yes, maybe one of them came from yours truly.)  
"What happened to that one boy you were dating- back home?" Alexa- a rather inquisitive Ravenclaw- asked in confusion.  
"The long distance was too much for us." Destiny explained shifting a bit awkwardly. She seemed a tad uncomfortable with all the girls around nodding and looking at her, some giving their apologies for something that they couldn't control. Marlene stood up.  
"Alright then. Sirius Black, welcome to the Romance side of potentials." She announced, and a few girls giggled as they all got up and gathered their bags and such. They made their magical copies of the list and exchanged class schedules while making a few final notes and comments to each other. This year would definitely be an interesting one.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, and feel free to ask any questions you like Lovelies.  
Here's a picture of the girls in this chapter as cats.**

 **(** **. )**


End file.
